


Solo otra noche

by Cass_Caelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, estrellas, realismo mágico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: Las estrellas las miraban y sonreían, porque sus hermanas aún podían disfrutar del mundo mortal...





	

Solo otra noche…

Esa noche los recuerdos eran luz. Pequeños toques de luz en el cielo, en el aire que se movían como impulsados por una suave brisa. La sensación de un primer beso, de una caricia desesperada, de un llanto roto, danzaban en el aire sin atención alguna a su propia emoción. No había más espacio allí que para la melodía invisible que las rodeaba.

Esa noche eran solo luz, luz y brillos. Una veela los admiraba danzando entre ellos. El viento ordenaba sus cabellos de una delicada trenza mientras a la luz de la luna y en ese bosque dejado de Dios las estrellas veían a sus hermanas moverse. Y sonreían, porque aunque muchos crean que eso no es posible, lo cierto es que si.

Sonreían con melancolía, el mundo terrenal ya no era para ellas, pero los pequeños brillos que eran sus hermanas aún lo disfrutaban. La veela seguía girando con movimientos casi místicos, que constituían en sí mismos un rezo de lenguas muertas y perdidas.

La noche aún era joven, y la luna aún más, mientras el amanecer se acercaba. El tiempo volvía en sí mismo para las bailarinas y las flores de medianoche, abiertas solo a los astros nocturnos se cerraban. Parecían pintadas a manos de algún artista, con sus colores amarillos, verdes y lilas. Esa noche, solo la música que se imaginaba en el aire era la que importaba. Esa noche, todo acabaría y volvería a empezar.

La veela se fue haciendo más nítida, mientras la niebla la envolvía hasta desaparecer por completo. Las luces en su entorno agradecieron la despedida y el tiempo de disfrute de la tierra mortal que les era permitido antes de ascender a unirse a las constelaciones. A su condena eterna, su eterna libertad. Una a una fueron desvaneciéndose, dejando solo a la más pequeña de ellas, que con un último suspiro de anhelo miró a su entorno y se desdibujó en el aire para seguir a sus hermanas.

La veela, viendo cumplida su tarea por esa noche, se exilió de nuevo a las profundidades de su caverna. Esperaba, a la siguiente noche que bajasen sus luces a bajar a buscarla y bailar una vez más para retirarse y asistir de nuevo a la siguiente puesta del sol. El ritual que llevaban a cabo noche a noche durante más años de los que tiene el océano o la tierra. Como se debería llevar a cabo por el resto de la eternidad, mientras ella estuviese atada a esa tierra que la vio surgir del afán de ver las estrellas.

Como siempre debería ser, como siempre fue, pues los sueños de los hombres solo podrían ser custodiados por manos de una criatura celestial y su sacrificio. ¿Qué eran noches de baile con las estrellas, esa penitencia eterna a cambio del bien de muchos? ¿Qué significaba el placer de ver las luces y guiarlas desde lo profundo del corazón del hombre hacia los astros, comparado con el bien que traía?

Para la veela simbolizaba toda su vida, su propósito en el mundo. En la aldea cercana, los ciudadanos salían a trabajar, animados por ver que las preocupaciones del día anterior eran reemplazadas por una cálida esperanza, que la figura etérea de la caverna en el bosque se veía obligada a donar día a día, noche a noche.

Solo un hombre, sentado en una mecedora en el porche de su casa miraba con lástima en dirección al bosque. Con un fluido movimiento de su muñeca hizo girar una pequeña rama de tilo que tenía en la mano, al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras. En su cueva, la veela se sintió envuelta en un cálido abrazo invisible y lleno de amor, en medio de su sueño.


End file.
